A New Start, A New Life
by Elora-18
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Ephram is suddenly torn away from the home he knows and loves, but in a completely different situation...AU!
1. Everwood, Colorado

A/N – I know it's been awhile…but I think there's real potential for this story, so I decided to post it! We're on Christmas Break now, so I'll have way more time on my hands. I really liked writing this, it's always fun when it comes so easily to you. So I hope that whoever reads this enjoys, and please review to let me know what you think. If enough people like it, I'll write another chapter, and another, and another…if not, enjoy this little piece of what it might have been like if Ephram's mum hadn't died, and his dad has found out about her affair differently…enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer – I own none of the Everwood characters, WB owns them all! I wish I owned Bright and Ephram though…maybe some day…

            The breaking of glass awakened Ephram from his deep slumber. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he heard the loud voices, he knew what was going on. His mother and father were arguing again. He had to give them credit, they went at it a couple times a month, but in the morning, everything was moderately alright again. Even though his father hadn't been home lately, he hadn't ever really chosen sides in the arguments. Come to think of it, his mother hadn't been home either, said she had errands to do. At least his father's excuse was semi-legitimate; it was certain that he was at the hospital. No doubt about it, his father was a work-aholic.

            As he strained to hear what they were arguing about, he noticed that something was significantly different this time. His mother was crying. He furrowed his brow, this had never occurred before. Ephram got out of bed as quietly as he could and made his way over to his shut door. He put his ear up against the door.

            "Andy, I'm sorry!" he heard her cry.

            Ephram opened his door a crack to hear better. What in the world was she talking about?

            "I can't believe this," his father shouted in anguish, "I would have never thought _you_, of all people, would ever do this!"  
            Ephram's eyes widened as ideas began to form in his mind. 

            "Can you blame me? I can't stand this! We never, ever talk anymore. You're not home for the kids, or for me! I didn't plan it, it just happened. But now it's over, I promise!" she started to sob, and stopped herself to continue, "You have to promise me something, Andy."

            He didn't hear his father answer, so he assumed he had motioned for her to continue. Ephram creeped out of his room, and sat down crosslegged at the top of the stairs to hear beter, this seemed really important. He needed to know, not just for curiousity's sake, but also so that he could protect his little sister from ever finding out.

            "Cut your hours at the hospital." his mother said quietly.

            "Julia – "

            "No, Andy. Cut your hours at the hospital, or I'm taking the kids and we're going away for awhile." his mother replied, her voice confident, yet shaking.

            Ephram's heart stopped. Going away? Where would they go? This couldn't be happening…

            "You know I can't do that." Ephram's father said sadly, "Please, don't go away!"

            The house was completely silent. Ephram waited for answer.

            "I'm sorry, Andy." his mother sobbed, "I'm going to bed, we'll be gone in the morning."

            Ephram quickly got up and went back into his room quietly. He predicted that tomorrow was going to be the beginning of a whole new life.

*                                  *                                  *

            Ephram awoke the next morning to silence, and he smiled. Maybe it was all a dream, the house seemed so calm and tranquil, it couldn't possibly have happened. As he got out of bed though, he heard a knock on his door. He closed his eyes, and braced himself before telling the person to come in.

            "Hi sweetie," his mother came into the room. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, he assumed from crying. His heart broke; it hadn't been a dream.

            "Mom," he said, walking over to her, trying to act surprised, "What's wrong?"

            His mother took a deep breath, "Ephram, I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it."

            "O-kay…well, go on." Ephram prayed that it wouldn't be what he _knew_ it was going to be…there was some chance that she had changed her mind, wasn't there?

            "Your dad and I had a fight last night, and I'm afraid that things didn't turn out well." she started. She paused for a moment to carefully plan the wording of the next thing she was going to say. "And…honey, you, me and your sister are going to go away for a little while."

            Mrs. Brown searched her son's face for any emotions, and found anger and sadness. She was upset and disappointed in herself to think that she had caused most of this.

            "What do you mean, Mom? Where are we going?" Ephram sighed inwardly; at least for this part he wasn't lying. Where _would_ they go? His grandparents would have been an option, but they didn't have a big enough house for them all to live in, and he knew that his mother wouldn't go there in this situation. They didn't like the man their daughter had married already, this would only add to their displeasure.

            "It'll kind of be like a vacation…but you'd still have to go to school and everything." she reminded him cautiously.

            "What kind of vacation is that, then?" Ephram joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

            His mother smiled but didn't respond.

             "But _where_ are we going?" Ephram asked again.

            His mother's eyes glimmered a little at the question, and she ran her hand through her disshevled hair before responding.

            "Everwood, Colorado."


	2. Somewhere to Stay

A/N – Well, I'm really glad that people are reading this and enjoying this! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one! Please review to let me know what you think!!

Disclaimer – Don't own 'em. 

            "Mum, are we there yet?" a little voice asked from the backseat.

            Ephram looked back and smiled at his little sister, then grinned at his mother. She rolled her eyes before calmly responding to her daughter's question.

            "Delia, darling," Mrs. Brown started, "what did I tell you five minutes ago?"

            Delia paused and tried to think back to five minutes beforehand.

            "You mean when I asked you last?" she asked, happy with herself that she had remembered.

            Mrs. Brown nodded as Ephram chuckled lightly.

            "Well, you said that you didn't know – " 

            "And so you're asking again?" Ephram asked impatiently.

            His mother gave him a look and he looked down, mumbling an apology.

            "Delia, we'll be there soon, I promise. I haven't been to Everwood in a long time, since before both of you were born, so I can't quite remember how much longer it's going to be…" she trailed off, smiling as if remembering happier times.

            Ephram decided not to bother her; he knew that his mother had tried her hardest to be in a good mood for the ride down, when she actually was devastated. He smiled at Delia to convey the message to ride the rest of the journey in silence. The little girl nodded slightly, fully understanding what her older brother meant but still very confused.             Delia had asked questions all the way down from New York, about why they were leaving, for how long, and when their father would join them. Mrs. Brown carefully answered each question while Ephram looked on, desperately wanting to tell Delia everything. She'd always been a very smart girl, and he was positive that she would figure it out eventually. His mother had told him nothing though, and therefore he had to make it seem like he knew nothing. 

            "Oh look," his mother's all too cheery voice summoned him out of his private thoughts, "I think we're almost there!"

            "Yay!" Delia exclaimed happily.

            Ephram sat up in his seat, trying to get a better view out the front window. Sure enough, he saw a sign coming up on the right.

            _Welcome to Everwood, Colorado_, Ephram read as the vehicle passed it. 

            "Mommy, where are all the buildings?" Delia asked, looking around.

            "Sweetheart, we're not in New York anymore. There are no big skyscrapers here…just mountains. Aren't they gorgeous?" as his mother drove into town, Ephram pointed out the mountains to Delia, as she grinned at the scenery. 

            "Mom," Ephram began, "Where are we going to stay? I mean, does a village as tiny as this have a hotel, a motel, any place for us to stay?"

            "There must be something, Ephram." Mrs. Brown responded as she pulled into a parking spot, "But let's not worry about that quite yet. I'm sure you two must be hungry, let's go into this diner and get something to eat."

            As soon as they stepped foot in the door, the place went quiet. It seemed that all eyes were on the family, as Mrs. Brown told Delia to go find table and made her way to the counter, Ephram not far behind. 

            A blonde woman in her late twenties, early thirties, came to the front of the bar, smiling.

            "How can I help you folks?" she asked, curiously looking them over.

            "Well, I'd like a strawberry milkshake, a chocolate sundae and…Ephram? What do you want?" Mrs. Brown asked, turning towards him.

            Ephram slightly jumped at his name, "Oh, uh…chocolate milkshake, I guess."

            Mrs. Brown nodded, and then turned towards the woman.

            The blonde woman grinned, "Chocolate milkshake it is."

            She started towards the back again, then abruptly turned around.

            "If you don't mind me asking, can I ask what you're doing in Everwood? It's not tourist season, that's for sure." the woman smiled, waiting cautiously and hoped she hadn't offended the newcomers.

            Mrs. Brown glanced at Ephram and Delia, and then smiled at the woman. 

            "Julia Brown," she replied, sticking her hand out for the woman to shake it, "and these are my two children, Ephram and Delia." 

            Ephram nodded and Delia grinned and shouted a 'hi' across the diner.

            The woman laughed, shaking Mrs. Brown's hand and waving to Delia. 

            "I'm Nina Feeney, welcome to Everwood. Are you staying long?" she asked, hoping to get an answer. When Mrs. Brown hesitated to respond, she continued. "The only reason I ask is, our town is small and we _always _embrace newcomers…especially new families moving here. And the house next to mine is for sale, if you need somewhere to stay."

            Mrs. Brown shook her head quickly, "I'm not sure that we can afford that, though we'll need somewhere like that to live."

            "Oh, it's not that expensive…the elderly lady who lived there passed away and left it to me, and I don't need that much money. I'm sure we could work something out." Nina pressed.

            The whole diner looked on anxiously, as Mrs. Brown pondered the idea. 

            "Well, you know, it is a very nice offer…and I think it would be almost rude to refuse such an offer, so alright! We'll take it." Ephram's mother responded, as his heart fell. 

            As much as he wanted a good place to stay, buying a house meant that staying in Everwood was not temporary, but in fact, very long-term. He glanced across the room at his sister, who had missed that point entirely and was smiling, taking the cue from her mother. Ephram sighed with relief, as long as his mother could keep up the act, Delia would not suspect that anything was seriously wrong. 

            "Well that's great," Nina grinned, "I'll just go get your food, and I'm almost done my shift so you can follow me home. You can stay at my house tonight, and then tomorrow I'll help move you in." 

            Mrs. Brown smiled, "Thank you so much, Nina. My son and I are just going to sit down with Delia –  "

            "I'll bring your food out to you once it's ready." Nina nodded, "Oh, and it's on the house, neighbour." 

            She made her way to the back as Ephram and his mother made their way to the table Delia had picked out. 

            "Well," Mrs. Brown mused as they sat down, "Isn't that just something. This town is certainly just as hospitable as I remembered it to be. I think we're going to be very happy here, kids." 

            Delia smiled, nodding along with her mother. Ephram searched his mother's face, finding emotions that contradicted her words. Her eyes were so sad, and yet she was trying so hard to be happy. She couldn't fool him though, and as he searched her face, she smiled at him, like she knew she couldn't pretend with him. 

            He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, trying to be strong.

            "We _will_ be happy, Mom." Ephram said confidently.

            He only wished that he could fully believe his words.


	3. New Neighbours

A/N – Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters, I really appreciate hearing what you think of my story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review at the end! The chapter after this one will be a little more exciting, I promise. Till next time!

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Everwood characters. 

            The drive home from the diner was short. Although Ephram had only been in Everwood for a brief time, he got the idea that it was a very small town. Quite different from the Big Apple that he was used to. 

            His mother was strangely quiet on the way to Nina's house. Even as Delia pointed out all the things she found exciting along the way, Mrs. Brown's answers were short. In turn, Ephram tried to humour his little sister and pretended to be as thrilled as Delia seemed to be. The little girl had no idea what was actually going on; Ephram knew full well that his sister thought that this was a big adventure, sort of like the stories he reads to her at bedtime. 

            When they pulled into the driveway of Nina's house, Delia hopped out first. Ephram lingered behind, hoping to get a word with his mother. She sat in the driver's seat, looking out the front window at nothing in particular.

            "Mom?" he asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

            Mrs. Brown turned around to look at her son. She smiled at Ephram and reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

            "I'm fine, Ephram." she murmured.

            "Mum! Ephram!" Delia's shout interrupted the quiet moment, "Come on!"

            Mrs. Brown chuckled and she called back to Delia, "Alright, alright!" 

            His mother took one last look at him before getting out of the van, smiling fondly at him. She then sighed, and got out of the vehicle, going back to putting on her act. 

            Ephram shook his head; he understood why she had to put on the act, and she did it well. But it had to be tearing her up inside, and he loved his mother too much to just stand by and watch. He knew what he had to do, although he certainly didn't want to do it. 

            Ephram got out of the van while he formed a plan in his head. He joined his family as they stood on the step of Nina's house. 

            "Now, just put your coats and shoes in the front hall," Nina instructed friendlily as she unlocked the front door, "And I apologize for the mess, I didn't know that I was going to have company today…"

            Mrs. Brown laughed, "Don't worry about it. I definitely know how hard it is to keep a house clean, believe me." 

            They all stepped into the house and took off their shoes, looking around.

            "Come on into the kitchen, though you had a snack at the diner, you still must be hungry! Where'd you come from?" Nina inquired, leading the way to the kitchen while picking up clutter on the floor. 

            Ephram looked at his mother as she calmly responded, "New York."

            "New York?!" Nina exclaimed, astonished, "Wow…you're in for a big surprise then! Our Everwood's pretty tiny compared to New York."

            "I gathered that on the way here, but you know Nina, I think Everwood's just what we need. It's a beautiful town." Mrs. Brown remarked as she stood at Nina's kitchen window, looking out at the scenery.

            Nina smiled at the compliment, "It is, isn't it? I don't know, but I really love living here, and I hope that you do too." 

            Ephram and Delia were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and when their mother didn't respond, Ephram decided to answer for her.

            "Yeah, I think we will. Do you have anything to drink, Mrs. Feeney? I'm really thirsty after my milkshake." Ephram commented, glancing at his mother who still hadn't moved.

            "Call me Nina, Ephram. What do you want to drink?" Nina asked, opening her fridge and rummaging through it, "I've got milk, water…I think I've got some apple juice, fruit punch…Delia, Julia, do you want something to drink?"

            Mrs. Brown abruptly spun around to face them, smiling.

            "I'm alright thanks," she replied, "Delia, did I hear Nina say that she has apple juice?"

            Delia grinned and nodded.

            "Do you like apple juice, Delia?" Nina asked, getting the bottle out.

            "It's my favourite drink," Delia stated.

            "Really? It's my son's favourite drink, too. I have to go pick him up from the babysitter's soon…" Nina remembered, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

            "Oh, you have a son?" Mrs. Brown asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. 

            Nina nodded, "Yes, that's why toys are all over the place. Sam's a quick one; he's quite the mischievous boy." 

            Ephram grinned, "I want to meet this kid!"

            Nina laughed, "You will…I think he'll like you guys. Of course, the babysitter's across town, but now, if you want, we can exchange babysitting favours. I'd love to take care of Delia and keep an eye on Ephram anytime in the next couple days if you want to take a day for yourself or something." 

            Mrs. Brown smiled, "Thanks Nina. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

            "Good," Nina grinned, "Now, help yourself to what you'd like to drink and eat. I'm just going to run and pick up Sam; I'll be back in about ten minutes. Make yourself at home!"

            Nina picked up her keys and, after smiling at her new neighbours, quickly scurried out of the house.

            "Well? What do you want to drink, kids?" Mrs. Brown asked, getting up out of her seat.

            "Apple juice, please." Delia replied.

            Ephram got up and crossed to where his mother was standing.

            "Can I go out to the car first? I just want to get some of our stuff in," he explained.

            Mrs. Brown nodded, "Alright. Do you need help?"

            Ephram shook his head, "I don't think so. I'll be quick."

            Ephram made his way out of the house, shutting the front door behind him. Standing on the front stoop, he looked around and sighed. It was true; Everwood was a gorgeous town. 

            But it definitely was not home. 


	4. A Big Mess

A/N – Wow, I'm sorry this took such a long time to get out! I can't promise that it won't take this long to get the next one out, since we're going back to school in a day, but I will promise to try my hardest to get it out as soon as I possibly can! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I love getting your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 

            As everyone headed up to bed, Ephram pinpointed where the telephone was. After it seemed that everyone was asleep, he was planning to come back downstairs and phone his father. Though he wasn't on the greatest terms with his dad, he needed to talk to him, to figure out what they were going to do about getting back home as soon as possible. Everwood was nice, no question, but all Ephram wanted was to go home. 

            "Night, honey!" Ephram's mother called to him from across the hallway, "Have a good sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

            Ephram smiled at his mother, despite the mention of the beginning of their new life. "Thanks, Mom, you too."

            He opened the door to the spare room and quickly closed it behind him. Then he sat on the bed. And waited. Delia was sleeping in Sam's room, and his mother was sleeping in Nina's room. Her husband was away on a business trip, she had said. 

            After fifteen minutes of waiting in the dark, Ephram quietly got up and slowly opened the door. He paused to listen for any sounds of anyone still awake, but found none. He could hear Delia's soft and relaxed breathing and his mother's snoring. It was funny, she always denied doing it, but the whole family had each caught her on many occasions. They even taped her doing it once, just to prove that she did, in fact, snore. But his mother just laughed and said that the tape proved nothing, they could have taped someone else snoring. Ephram smiled as he remembered the funny memory, and wished that things were more like that right now.

            He crept down the hallway and down the stairs, stopping on each one to listen for anyone getting up. At the bottom of the stairs, Ephram tiptoed into the kitchen and quietly picked up the phone. He dialled the familiar number and waited. Since Colorado was two hours behind New York City, it was just after eleven thirty. His father should be just home from the hospital.

            Surprisingly, he picked up after one ring.

            "Hello?" 

            Ephram paused. His father's voice sounded so worn down and weary, that for once he actually felt sorry for him. It was an understatement to say that he hardly felt sorry for his father, but if Ephram was very glad that he wasn't in his father's shoes. He took a deep breath, but before he could, his father spoke again.

            "Hello?? Is anyone there?" his father's tired voice asked.

            "Dad, it's me." Ephram whispered, looking around the house to make sure that he hadn't spoken too loudly. Nothing stirred, so he supposed that he hadn't.

            He heard his father intake a breath.

            "Ephram? Oh my God…are you alright?" his father asked, sounding anxious. 

            Ephram nodded despite the fact that it was dark, and that his father was in another state.

            "Yeah, we're fine. We're in Everwood, Colorado." Ephram explained, "It's this little town in the mountains – "

            "I know it well," Dr. Brown interrupted sadly.

            Ephram sighed, confused. Both his parents knew the town, which probably meant that they spent time here before him and Delia were born. The fact that his mother had chosen a town that had good memories with his father was a good sign, he guessed. He decided to try to convince his father to come.

            "Dad, Mom's buying a house here. We're moving into it tomorrow! I know that you're mad, and she's mad, but you can work it out, can't you? All you have to do is cut down your hours at the hospital a little…please, why don't you come here and try to talk to Mom?" Ephram tried to keep his voice steady, but near the end of his speech it wavered, and he took a deep breath to stabilize himself. 

            There was a silence on the other end of the phone and he heard his father sigh.

            "Ephram, there's nothing more that I would like to do than to come to Everwood and see you kids, and your mother. And to talk to her…I shouldn't be telling you this, I don't want you to worry, but it's bad, son. Both your mom and I have done things that we shouldn't have, and it's no one's fault. Well, it's probably mine." his father stopped there and paused in regret, "But I think if I went to Everwood right now, and your mother saw me, it might make her angrier than she already is. I really don't want to screw up my second chance, if I have one."

            "Are you going to cut down your hours?" Ephram questioned.

            "Yes." Dr. Brown replied, without skipping a beat.

            Ephram smiled a little; there was a small hope.

            "Good. Then you do have a chance."  Ephram answered, "But what are you going to do if you're not going to come here?"

            "I'm not sure, Ephram. Never thought I'd ask you this, but since you're already involved, do _you_ have any suggestions?" Dr. Brown asked with a tiny chuckle.

            He thought for a moment, and then replied, "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't come here yet, either. Why don't you write Mom a letter? Don't talk, Dad…that could just end up in more fighting." 

            "That's true. Maybe I will do that…but now you have to go to bed. Even though it may not seem that late there, you're still on New York time. Get some sleep, Ephram." Dr. Brown said sternly, then softened, "Thanks for calling me." 

            "Don't worry about it," Ephram replied quickly, "Hopefully talk to you soon, Dad."

            "Night, Ephram." his father answered, hanging up the phone.

             As he hung up the phone, Ephram sighed. Though he hadn't wanted to do it, it had been the right thing to do. He knew that his mother hadn't called him, and he desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were. _That_ was impossible; he understood that. But he had to try his hardest to get it back to as close as possible. 

            He made his way to the staircase, and was at the bottom of it when a voice stopped him.

            "Just where do you think you're going? Back up to bed, I don't think so." Nina's voice said as a light turned on, and Ephram guiltily turned around to face her.

            He had forgotten that Nina was sleeping downstairs on the couch for the night, and he guessed that he must have woken her up during the phone call. 

            "I'm sorry for using your phone, I know that I shouldn't have – " Ephram admitted.

            Nina waved her hand in the air, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

            Ephram relaxed and smiled, "Thanks."

            Nina took his arm and lead him to the sofa where she had been sleeping.

            "You can repay me by answering a few questions, if you don't mind telling me them." Nina replied, sitting down and motioning for him to sit beside her.

            Ephram shrugged, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

            "You have a dad??" Nina started, intrigued.

            As Ephram explained the situation, he realized that it felt really good to tell someone all about it. It sounded like some soap opera, and he would have laughed about it, if he could have. Maybe some day…

            Right now though, this might be a grand adventure for little Delia, but for the rest of his family, it was a huge mess. 


	5. Guilt and a Bright Spot

A/N – Again, I apologize for how long this took to get out. Exams are this week and next, so the teachers have been piling on homework so they finish the course on time…which is overwhelming. Trust me when I say that I'd much rather just write this all day rather than study!!

Anyway, I managed to get this out in between studying…I'm not completely satisfied with it, so I might revise it later. But for now, I really hope you like it! I have started calling Ephram's mom Julia, because it is much easier and less formal. It will also become essential in later chapters. Oh, to answer a reader's question about Madison, Ephram will meet Madison, but I can't say what will happen between them. It will all become apparent soon! Enjoy, and please review!!

            The sun brightly shone through the bedroom window. Ephram was sitting on a mattress, in the middle of the room, trying to think about what to do. 

            It had been a long day, moving his family's few belongings into their new house. He felt better that he had filled Nina in about everything; and yet he felt so guilty that he had phoned his father without his mother knowing. It wasn't as if he needed permission or anything, but he had always favoured his mother. Ephram had despised his father for the longest time. In fact, he could remember the exact moment when he started hating his father. 

            He had been ten years old and his father had promised his mother and Ephram that they would go on a picnic on a Saturday afternoon. Delia had only been four, but adored and idolized her father. He had not been able to do their family picnics for a few weeks now, but had assured and pledged that he would make it to their picnic. Ephram had whole-heartedly believed him.

            When his father didn't make it to the picnic, he was so angry with himself. How could he have believed that his dad was going to come to the picnic? What was different this time? The worst part wasn't that he had been disappointed, or that his mother had been let down, either. Though seeing his mother so upset hurt him, the most horrible thing was seeing his little sister so disappointed.

            His father apologized and apologized for not making the picnic. After some shouting between his parents, everything went back to normal. Delia was only four, so after his dad played with her a bit and bought her a new toy, she forgave him too. 

            But Ephram never fully forgave him. Sure, he said that everything was fine, but he didn't mean it. His dad had let him down for the last time; he would never get his hopes up again for fear of getting so badly hurt.

            As he thought about it, right now he needed his dad more than ever. He was counting on him to do something; counting on his father to talk to his mother and fix things. He wondered whether or not his father would come through this time. 

            "Ephram! Can you come down here for a second?" his mother's call broke him out of his thoughts, and he reluctantly got up off the mattress and made his way down the stairs.

            "Hey Mum," Ephram said casually, banning all his previous thoughts from his mind, "What's up?"

            Julia stood in the front hall with a smile on her face, in jeans and a t-shirt. Ephram truly believed that his mother had fun moving into their new house, it was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time. But he also knew that she was continually on the go, always in the middle of something. He guessed that it was so she didn't have a chance to stop and think about what was actually going on. 

            "Since it's close to 7 o'clock and I really don't feel like making dinner, I thought that we could go to the diner or something. That okay with you?" Julia asked.

            Ephram nodded, "Sure. Nina coming with us?" 

            Julia handed Ephram his jacket, "She's already there. Nina started her shift an hour ago…Delia's playing with Sam in the kitchen. You know, it's so lucky that we found a friend like Nina right away, it's almost like this is meant to be."

            "Yeah, Mom." Ephram responded, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

            His mother smiled at him, and then kissed him on the cheek.

            "You're my rock, Ephram." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

            Before he had a chance to answer, she pulled away and went to get the kids from the kitchen. Ephram stood there, stunned. 

            _He_ was his mother's rock? For him, it had always been the other way around. He shook his head…if only she knew that he had contacted his dad. Ephram was positive that if she knew, his mother's belief would change. 

            Julia came back into the hall with Delia and Sam close behind.

            "Let's go, guys!" she said cheerfully, as the four headed out the door. 

            Delia and Sam chatted away with Julia on the way to the diner, and Ephram added comments here and there. He was so afraid that he would give away what he knew; why they moved to Everwood, what went on with his parents and that he had called his father and knew that his dad was going to try and reconcile with his mom. He didn't regret what he had done…but he wished that it didn't have to be such a secret. 

            He immediately felt better when they stepped foot in the diner. Nina was at the counter, and as his mother was ordering, Nina winked at Ephram sympathetically. He was very glad that she knew his secret. It seemed that their new neighbour was a good listener and would definitely be there for them in the future.  

            Delia and Sam found a table by the window and Ephram sat down with them as Nina and Julia chatted. Ephram glanced around the diner and saw that it was pretty full. It was a horrible feeling knowing that he didn't recognize _anyone_ and he desperately wished that he were home in New York. 

            At that very moment, the diner door opened and a few of teenagers walked in. Ephram watched them as they went up to the counter and greeted Nina. She smiled and said hello, and then it looked as though she was introducing them to his mother. Ephram quickly looked away as Nina then motioned to where he, Delia and Sam were sitting. He heard laughter and looked back over to the counter. Nina, Julia and the girl were laughing and the two guys were smiling. 

            As they laughed, the girl looked at Ephram and smiled and waved. His eyes widened, and he briefly looked around him to see whether she was waving at anyone around him. No one else seemed to be looking at her and he realized that she must have been waving at him. When he looked back at her, she shook her head, laughing. She then said something to one of the guys, and started making her way over to Ephram. 

            "Hi, you must be Ephram," the girl said, smiling and sitting down across from him.

            Ephram nodded and tried to find his voice. From far away, the girl had looked pretty, but up close, she was absolutely beautiful. Why would she want to talk to _him_, of all people? 

            "I'm Amy," she continued, and then she pointed to the two guys standing at the counter, "And those two guys over there are Colin and Bright. You're new to Everwood, right? How long have you been here?"

            "Only a day," Ephram replied casually, trying to think clearly.

            "Wow, that's not a long time…you certainly fit in here, you know that? You must've lived in a small town before." she assumed, smiling. Her eyes sparkled, and he cleared his throat, trying not to keep looking into them. 

            "Um, no, actually." he stuttered, "We lived in New York before."

            Amy looked confused, "What does Everwood have that New York doesn't?"

            Ephram chuckled for the first time in a long time.

            "You know Amy, I really don't know. It's a long story and I'm sure you'd be bored with it." Ephram replied, glancing at his little sister, who was now listening intently.

            Amy shook her head, smiled and shrugged.

            "Try me."

            Ephram's mind reeled, and he tried to think of a way to tell Amy without enlightening Delia as to what was really going on. The funny thing was, even though Amy was stranger, he felt as though he could trust her. He really did want to tell her, but knew that he really couldn't at the moment.  Fortunately, he didn't have to as the dark haired boy appeared beside their table.

            "Bright's got our food, Grover. Coming?" he glanced at Ephram, looking him over and then glanced at Amy. Ephram took a wild guess and assumed that the two were going out, judging from the look of protectiveness on Colin's face. 

            Amy looked up at Colin, and Ephram noticed a quick look pass between them. Then she smiled at Ephram and nodded.

            "Yep, I'm coming." she got up and pushed the chair in, then asked Ephram cheerfully, "Are you starting school tomorrow?"

            "Yeah, I think so." Ephram replied.

            Amy grinned, "Good! Then I'll see you tomorrow, and you can fill me in on what's going on."

            Ephram nodded, and smiled at her.

            "See you tomorrow, then, Amy." he replied, smiling at her, and then smiling at her boyfriend, "You too, Colin."

            Colin glared at him and then put his arm around Amy's waist as they walked to the table where the other boy, Bright, was sitting. 

            Ephram watched them walk away and felt his heart sink. Of course, he'd fallen for a girl that already had a boyfriend. A jealous boyfriend, at that. He'd been in the town for _one day_ and had a crush on Amy. This was not good.

            Fixing it was simple, he told himself. All he had to do was get over her. He hardly knew her, so that should be easy to do, right? 

            As he glanced across the diner at her, he closed his eyes briefly. Nope. He was too far in…but for some reason, this was a bright spot in his life at the moment.

            Maybe Amy would turn out to be a good thing for him. Maybe not. Ephram sighed. 

Just when he thought it couldn't get more complicated, it had. 


	6. Curious Conversations and Startling News

A/N – I deeply apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I have to admit that I almost gave up on this story, I was stuck with a bad case of writer's block and really wasn't getting any real ideas about it or anything. 

However, I am BACK!!! I had an hour or so, and really had a chance to think about the story and I have a few good ideas. So, I hope that you really like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think of it and please review!! Just a note, the timeline is a little off, disregard that, if you can.

  
Disclaimer – I own none of these characters!!!!

            One week passed, and another, and yet another. Ephram made but one friend, a guy named Warren, who was an interesting, but odd boy. He had been over for dinner a couple times and Ephram's mother was amused with his new friend, but liked him as soon as he complimented her cooking. 

            "You, darling," she had replied with a smile, "Can come back for dinner any time you want to."

            "_Any_ time?" Warren had confirmed, with a wide grin.

            His mother had nodded, and Ephram chuckled, knowing that his friend would be back many times.

            Ephram was not surprised to learn that making friends with Warren included being _excluded_ from the "popular", "jock" group. Not that he was a jock, anyway. He was really more of a music person. In fact, his passion had always lied in playing the piano. He had started playing very young, and had continued the hobby solely because of his mother. Julia adored sitting beside him, closing her eyes, and listening to her son play the piano, no matter what the piece. It could simply be _Happy Birthday_; it really didn't matter. He did it so well, and she quickly acknowledged his talent. Julia got Ephram lessons, expensive ones, and made him practice. Ephram was glad to, it was something to do, and something he was good at. 

            He remembered his first recital vividly. His mother had been right in the front row, as had his father. They had both looked so proud, and Ephram beamed in delight as they audience applauded at the end. Julia had given him a huge hug afterwards, and his dad had given him a pat on the back as he looked on his son with pride. 

            So many years later, Ephram still enjoyed playing piano. Unfortunately, it was the one thing that they hadn't taken with them when the three had left their home. He was vastly disappointed once he had realized it, and his mother was upset with herself. When brought up at dinner with Nina and Sam, their friendly neighbour had been quick to provide a solution. 

            "There's a man named Will Cleveland," she started, her brown eyes twinkling, "and he's a jazz pianist. He's amazing, Ephram, he really is."

            She paused to look at Julia, who nodded at her to continue.

            "Well, I'm sure that he'd be happy to give you lessons…if you asked him. You see, he's an elderly man and isn't the friendliest sort." Nina explained, still smiling, "But he's such a nice man, I'm friends with him, I could ask him for you. What do you say?"

            Ephram grinned in response, "That sounds great, Nina. Thanks."

            Nina nodded, "No problem."

            They resumed eating their burgers in a comfortable silence, until Julia suddenly put her hamburger down and turned to Nina.

            "Nina, I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of jobs are there around here?" Julia asked.

            When Ephram and Delia looked at her curiously, she laughed and explained lightly, "Did you kids think that we'd be able to get by without me getting a job? Especially when Ephram starts his piano lessons…"

            "But Mom!" Delia protested, "You never had to work before, with – "

            Ephram gave her a look and she stopped in mid sentence, but continued giving her mother a pout.

            Julia nodded understandingly, "I know, sweetheart, it'll be an adjustment for all of us, but I'm sure that we can do it. And worse comes to worse, I'll get some help."

            "What _kind_ of help?" Ephram inquired, afraid of the answer.

            "Oh, I don't know…" Julia replied vaguely, "We'll find something."

            Ephram's curiousity on that subject was soon forgotten the next day at school. It was a Monday, and as usual, he had arrived at school a half hour before the bell. As usual, Warren was waiting at his locker to talk to him. Unusually, his good friend had an awful look on his face, and Ephram immediately got the feeling that something terrible had happened.

            "Warren, what's wrong?" Ephram asked as soon as he got within range of his friend, "What's going on?"

            Warren nodded, as if confirming that something had happened. It was so unlike his friend to be so sober, Ephram was frightened to learn what had happened. He took a breath and began, his voice shaking a little as he spoke.

            "Ephram, remember that big tradition I told you about, where everyone dresses up like in the olden days and there's feasting and stuff?" he began slowly.

            "Yeah, I remember that." Ephram replied, taking off his backpack and in turn taking out all the books from his bag.

            "Well, there was an accident during it. A really, really bad accident. You know Colin, Amy's boyfriend?" Warren continued, waiting for Ephram's nod.

            "Something's happened to Colin?" Ephram asked quickly. Though he didn't like the guy, he would never wish any real harm on him. If Amy was going out with him, she had to see something good in him, he figured.

            Warren quickly shook his head.

            "No, not really. You see, he, Bright and Amy were in their truck, and were doing all these crazy stunts, and well…the truck flipped." Warren stopped here, and paused for a moment, trying to decide how to continue.

            "Warren?!" Ephram prodded, "What happened? Was anyone hurt?"

            Though he had asked the question, he dreaded the answer. He knew what it was going to be, but didn't want it actually verbalized.

            Warren looked at his friend with concern, knowing that this was going to hurt him more than anything.

             "Ephram, I'm sorry, man…Amy's in a coma."


	7. Hope

A/N – Thanks SO much to those who reviewed!! It's nice to be writing again and I really appreciate hearing your opinion on this story. Thanks to Silent Angel of Time, who graciously reminded me that Ephram's friend is named Wendell, not Warren…I couldn't figure it out for the life of me, LOL, thanks!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's a little long…hopefully that won't end up being a bad thing!! Anway, I'll stop talking now, hope you like it and please keep reading and reviewing!! 

            Ephram rushed into the hospital, gently pushing people out of his way as he made his way to the waiting room. He wasn't surprised to find it quite busy, considering how close everyone was to everyone else in Everwood. He searched the room for a familiar face and found one, in Amy's older brother, Bright. 

            He hurried over to him but immediately stopped in his tracks when he realized Bright's condition. The boy was sitting on an uncomfortable hospital chair, in between his parents. Ephram noticed that his face was very pale and that he had cuts on his face, and a huge purple bruise on his left arm, just below his shoulder. 

            _Oh my God,_ Ephram realized, _He was in the car accident too. Was he driving?!_

            He suddenly became conscious that he was standing in the middle of the hospital waiting room, quite alone. Ephram noted that no one else had noticed him. He decided to go to the Abbott's and at least offer his condolences. 

            "Hi, Dr. and Mrs. Abbott," Ephram said, walking over to them, "I'm a friend of Amy's…I'm…I'm _so_ sorry."

            He wasn't really sure what else to say and as he stood in front of the distraught family, he attempted to figure out something else to say.

            Mrs. Abbott saved him the trouble though and looked up at him fondly. 

            "Thank you, dear. What is your name?" she looked at Bright for help, but he was staring at across the room.

            Ephram tried to smile as he responded, "Ephram…Ephram Brown."

            Dr. Abbott looked up at him, and seemed to be thinking hard.

            "Brown…you're not related to Dr. Andy Brown, are you?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

            Ephram nodded, "Yeah, he's my dad."

            Dr. Abbott stood up and put his hands on Ephram's shoulders.

            "Your father needs to come here. He needs to come to Everwood!" Amy's upset father shouted, shaking him. He then took a breath, and Ephram saw tears come to his eyes. "Please, son, your father might be the only person who can save my daughter, my little girl…please…"

            He trailed off and sunk into a hospital chair, putting his head in his hands. Mrs. Abbott put her arms around him, and Bright looked up at Ephram for the first time.

            "Hey, man." he whispered, "Thanks for coming."

            Ephram shook his head, "No problem, I had to come. I couldn't stay at home…"

            Bright got up and faced Ephram. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he began to talk to Ephram.

            "Look, Ephram, I know I haven't been all that nice to you. I mean, simply, I'm a jerk. A huge jerk…but please, can you get your dad down here? Is there any way, any way at all that he could come? He's the big shot brain surgeon, right?" Bright clarified, his hands clasped together and shaking slightly.

            Ephram nodded, "If you don't mind me asking…what's _wrong_ with Amy? Her brain?"

            Bright nodded quickly, "Yeah, I mean, I don't know exactly what, but it's something with her brain. Dude, I'll say it as simply as possible. She's _not_ going to live if your dad doesn't come to Everwood really soon."

            Ephram sighed, then nodded.

            "I'll take care of it. Don't worry." he replied, as Bright gave him an unexpected hug. 

            "Thanks, Ephram. Thank you so much." Bright gave him a pat on the back, and gave a glance at his parents.

            "Mom, Dad, Dr. Brown's gonna come. Don't worry." 

*                                  *                                  *

            Ephram waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times. Finally, someone picked up.

            "Hello?" 

            "Dad, it's me, Ephram…please you have to come here. I need you, the Abbott's need you, Everwood needs you…" Ephram rambled, all his thoughts over the entire day coming to him. All his emotions seemed to be coming out, and he tried his hardest not to cry.

            "What? Ephram, what's wrong? What's happened?" his father asked, sounding concerned.

            Ephram took a breath, and would have chuckled if he weren't in the same situation. His father had no idea what had gone and Ephram had most likely just completely confused him.

            "There was an accident, a car accident…and it was bad. This girl, Amy, my friend, she was hurt badly, and Dad, she's in a coma…they don't know if she's going to make it…" Ephram trailed off and tried to pull himself together. 

            Why was he so damn emotional? He needed to be strong, confident. Amy was going to make it; there wasn't any other possibility. She was the only reason that he hadn't been absolutely miserable in Everwood; she was the only reason that he was happy. If she was gone…

            "Ephram? Son, are you alright?" his father's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

            Ephram nodded his head, as if his father was there. 

            "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied softly, "But Dad, I need you to come here."

            "Come to Everwood? Why? Oh no…this girl, Amy, it's her brain, isn't it?" his father guessed sadly.

            "Her brain…yeah, something to do with that. I don't know exactly what's wrong, but I do know that you need to come. You're the only one who can help, Dad, and not only that, but her family asked for you." Ephram explained.

            He heard his father sigh.

            "Ephram…you know that I want to be there, but I just can't drop everything here and come, I mean, I have work I have to do here." Dr. Brown answered sadly.

            "No!! Dad, you _have_ to come! Please, take some sick days or something…do anything, please Dad. I need you." Ephram said quietly.

            "Alright, alright, Ephram. I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Tell your friend's family that I'm coming, okay?" his father clarified.

            Ephram sighed with relief, "Okay. Thanks Dad, I knew I could count on you."

            There was a pause, and Ephram knew that his father probably hadn't heard those words in a long time.

            "Thanks, Ephram. See you tomorrow." 

            "Bye Dad." Ephram replied, hanging up the phone.

            He smiled in relief: there was hope. 


	8. Emotions

A/N – Hello my faithful readers and Happy Easter! I'm so sorry that this took longer to get out…it took me awhile to write, but I promise, I wrote every spare chance I got. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter; it's nice and long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing, it's my motivation! Enjoy!

            Ephram looked around the dismal waiting room, sighing. He had been waiting all morning for his father to arrive, though knew that it would take awhile for him to drive to Everwood. He certainly knew that his father wouldn't be there before 11 o'clock, but nonetheless had been waiting since 10. Ephram wanted to be there when he got there, and it wasn't like he had anything else to do. Of course, it was a Thursday, so there was school, but he couldn't go there. Everything there reminded him of Amy and he would spend the entire day wanting to be at the hospital. Julia understood this, and had called the school to tell them that her son would not be coming today.

            Though she didn't know the Abbott's well, Juila felt the impact that Amy's accident had on Everwood. It horrified to think that it could have been Ephram in the car, and she deeply sympathized with Amy's family.  

            Ephram smiled as he thought of his mother, she had been so good to him the past day. She hadn't complained when he asked to come home from school and go immediately to the hospital, and had made his favourite dish for dinner. She'd been patient with him and especially affectionate. He winced, feeling guilty about lying to her. Not directly, of course, but most definitley indirectly. His mother had no idea whatsoever that Andy was coming to town, and no doubt she would be exceedingly angry with him once she found out that he had known beforehand. And that he had arranged it. 

            Ephram really didn't know what else to do, though. If he told her, she would automatically close herself off, and be angry with him right away. Not to mention that she would ignore his father, and not give him a chance. At least by the element of surprise, his dad might have a chance. 

            Then again, his father didn't know that Julia had no idea he was coming. 

_Wow, is that ever confusing,_ Ephram thought, shaking his head and deciding not to think about it anymore. When it all came down to it, in the end, both his parents would be mad at him. 

            "Hey man," Bright said as he sat down beside him, "What's going on?"

            Ephram shrugged, "Not too much. Just…waiting. How's Amy? Any changes?"

            Bright shook his head slowly, "No, no changes. You know, before that would have made me incredibly upset, but now that your dad's coming, I feel better. I feel like she has…some sort of hope, you know what I mean?" 

            Ephram smiled tensely and looked over at his friend, "Yeah, I know…that is if my dad ever – "

            "Somebody order a doctor?" a voice called loudly from the doorway. 

            Ephram looked up to see his father standing there, with a sad smile on his face. He got up to meet him, walking quickly to get to him. Once he got there, he stood before him for a moment before giving him a hug.

            Andy was surprised at his son's affection but he certainly wasn't upset about it. As soon as the embrace ended, Andy looked questionly at Ephram and his son pointed him in the direction of Amy's family.

            "Hello," he greeted gravely, "I'm Doctor Andy Brown…you must be Dr. and Mrs. Abbott." 

            Dr. Abbott looked up at his fellow doctor and for the first time since Amy's accident, he smiled. 

            "Very nice to meet you, Doctor Brown." he replied, standing up.

            "Andy, please." Andy requested. He paused, then added, "I was so sorry to hear about your daughter. I assure you that I'll do everything I can to help her…but I need to know everything about Amy first. Do you mind going somewhere else? Is there a room we could go into?"

            Dr. Abbott nodded, "Follow me. And please, call me Harold."

            He helped his wife up before leaving. Ephram, still standing at the doorway, noticed that she was looking very ill. Nonetheless, she still accompaigned her husband and Ephram's father. Andy gave his son a smile as the three left, and Ephram mouthed a thank you.

            When they had left, Ephram turned to Bright.

            "Hey, Bright?" he asked curiously.

            The older boy turned toward him.

            "Yeah, Ephram?" he answered.

            "How did the accident happen?" Ephram enquired softly.

            Bright gave Ephram a sharp look and Ephram immediately held his hands up in surrender.

            "Look, man, I didn't mean to offend you…" Ephram trailed off as Bright walked away, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable chairs again.

            Ephram took a breath, deciding to follow him and sit beside him. He had to know, he needed to know how the accident happened. Whose fault was it? Bright's? From the boy's reaction, it would definitely seem so.

            "Bright…I just want to know…I need to know," Ephram explained, "I won't judge you, I promise…it was no one's fault, I'm sure."

            "Yeah, it was." Bright replied almost inaudibly, "It was _his_ fault."

            Ephram's eyes widened and he whispered, "Colin's?"

            Bright turned to Ephram and nodded. 

            "He was driving…he didn't tell me that he'd been drinking, if I'd known that I would've have gotten in beside him. I wouldn't have let Amy ride with him either! Oh man…I hope he gets what he deserves." Bright finished, his hands clenched in fists.

            Ephram shook his head, "Come on now, you don't mean that. It was an accident…"

            "Sure, that's what he says!" Bright exclaimed, his voice getting louder, "But _I_ know…he was going to break up with her anyway, why not kill her – "

            Bright stopped in midsentence, his eyes wide and he was out of breath. Ephram looked at him incredulously.

            "Bright," he started gently, "It was an accident. Colin would not have purposely gotten himself, his best friend and his girl friend in a car crash."

            Bright stayed silent. 

            Ephram decided to continue, "I know that you're upset. You have a right to be very upset, your little sister was in a car accident and you don't have any control over things. I know that if Delia was in an accident, I'd be going insane right now."

            A tear rolled down Bright's cheek, and Ephram stopped for a moment.

            "But just you watch, Bright. My Dad'll fix everything. Don't worry. He'll make Amy better." Ephram replied.

            He silently prayed that he was right.


End file.
